Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages
| director = Kunihiko Yuyama | producer = Junya Okamoto Kenichi Arai Satoshi Shimohira Susumu Matsuyama | screenplay = Atsuhiro Tomioka | based on = }} | starring = ''see below | narrator = Unshō Ishizuka | music = Shinji Miyazaki | cinematography = Tatsumi Yukiwaki | studio = OLM, Inc. | editing = Toshio Henmi | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | gross = Japan: ￥2.61 billion ( ) }} Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, known in Japan as is a 2015 Japanese anime adventure film and the 18th in the ''Pokémon film series created by Satoshi Tajiri. It was directed by Kunihiko Yuyama, written by Atsuhiro Tomioka and produced by OLM. The film stars the voices of Rica Matsumoto, Ikue Ōtani, Mayuki Makiguchi, Yūki Kaji, Mariya Ise, Megumi Hayashibara, Shin-ichiro Miki, Inuko Inuyama, Rie Kugimiya, Kōichi Yamadera, and Shoko Nakagawa. In the film, Hoopa, a Pokémon able to summon people and other Pokémon, splits into two forms: the real Hoopa, and a shadow created after Hoopa's powers were sealed for 100 years. Hoopa's shadow attempts to control the form of the real Hoopa. The film was released in Japan on July 18, 2015. An English dub was produced by DuArt Film and Video, and stars the voices of Sarah Natochenny, Haven Paschall, Michael Liscio Jr, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, Michele Knotz, Carter Cathcart, Lori Phillips, Ryan William Downey, and Emily Woo Zeller. It premiered in theaters in Australia on November 5, 2015, and aired in Canada on Teletoon on November 14, 2015, in the United Kingdom on CITV on December 12, 2015, and in the United States on Cartoon Network on December 19, 2015. Plot 100 years ago, the power of the Pokémon Hoopa was confined inside the Prison Bottle after it became destructive and out of control. In the present, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are pulled through a portal created by Hoopa's interdimensional rings to Dahara City. Hoopa attempts to use its rings to transport everybody to the nearby Dahara Tower but it is revealed that, in its altered state, Hoopa cannot travel through the rings it creates. Baraz, one of Hoopa's caretakers and a descendant of the man who sealed off Hoopa's power, arrives with the Prison Bottle. The bottle possesses Baraz and makes him release a shadow of Hoopa created from the anger of being confined for 100 years. Hoopa's power is put back into the bottle. Team Rocket tries stealing the bottle. The instant Meowth takes hold of it, he becomes possessed, and opens the bottle to unleash Hoopa's power. Hoopa fights the power and is able to keep it at bay, but Hoopa's shadow then develops as a separate Pokémon, which attempts to take over the real Hoopa. In the struggles, the Prison Bottle explodes. Hoopa summons the Legendary Pokémon Lugia. Lugia distracts Hoopa's shadow as Hoopa makes its escape. Baraz and his sister Meray know that they can make a new bottle at Dahara Tower with the power of earth, fire, and water. They decided to use Serena's Braixen, Ash's Frogadier, and a wild Hippopotas from the desert. Hoopa's shadow tricks Lugia into flying into a ring and sends it back to its ocean home. Hoopa then summons the legendary Pokémon Latias, Latios, and Rayquaza. Ash, Hoopa, and Pikachu ride on Latias and Latios, while Rayquaza helps to battle Hoopa's shadow. Ash commands the Pokémon to attack, but Hoopa's shadow summons six other Legendary Pokémon. Meanwhile, at the tower, the others are working to make a new Prison Bottle, using the powers of fire, earth, and water. Rayquaza creates a twister around Dahara Tower to protect it, while the others inside reforge the Prison Bottle. However, Hoopa's shadow and the legendary Pokémon break through it. The bottle is made again, but Baraz drops it. Ash catches it but gets possessed. Hoopa cleanses the shadow of itself with its happy memories, causing the evil to disappear. However, due to too many legendary Pokémon being summoned, a time warp forms around the tower. Hoopa, its fully restored powers no longer affected by anger, helps everyone inside the tower escape with its rings. Remembering the words of Baraz and Meray's great grandfather that originally confined Hoopa's power, Hoopa considers Baraz and Meray family. Hoopa decides to stay with them, and is finally able to travel through the ring. Hoopa decides to rebuild the city before returning to its home in the Arche Valley. Cast Regular characters Guest characters * : Known as the Mischief Pokémon. In the original Japanese, Rie Kugimiya voices Hoopa's Confined form. Kōichi Yamadera voices Hoopa's Unbound form. In the English dub, Lori Phillips voices Hoopa's Confined form. Ryan William Downey voices Hoopa's Unbound form. * : The older brother of Meray who tries to make Hoopa unbound. In the original Japanese, Tatsuya Fujiwara voices Baraz. In the English dub, Daniel J. Edwards voices Baraz. * : The younger sister of Baraz who also takes care of Hoopa. In the original Japanese, Shoko Nakagawa voices Meray. In the English dub, Emily Woo Zeller voices Meray. Music The ending theme song is "Tweedia" performed by Rei Yasuda. Production As the 18th film in the Pokémon series, its production began as soon as production of the 17th installment ended. Based on the sixth generation of Pokémon video games, it is based around the legendary Pokémon Hoopa. Box office The movie grossed ¥2,610,000,000 in Japan. It is the one of the lowest-grossing movie of all the Pokémon movies, performing slightly better than lowest-grossing film, Pokémon Heroes. Release The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 16, 2015 by SMD Itaku. In the US, Viz Media released the movie on DVD on March 8, 2016. In the UK, the movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Manga Entertainment. References External links * * * Category:2015 films Category:2015 anime films Category:Pokémon films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese sequel films Category:Toho animated films Category:Viz Media anime Category:Films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama